1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to laptop computers, particularly to a detachable laptop computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A laptop computer may include an optical disk drive. Yet, sometimes the optical disk drive is useless to a user, but cannot be removed from the laptop computer and makes the laptop unnecessarily heavy.
What is needed, therefore, is a laptop computer which could overcome the limitations described above.